


The Universe Explodes in Silence

by Poshimi (Pochi)



Series: All the World Denied [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Cousin Incest, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochi/pseuds/Poshimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatori and Ayame's first kiss is quiet, chaste, and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe Explodes in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> All The World Denied  
> Part 1: When the Water is Too Deep

See the boys studying together. The one with hair like pure snow smiling at the quiet one as he explains the gist of their homework: the theory of the birth of the universe. See how sun-gold eyes are filled with the greatest respect and love, admiring and adoring his friend who has all the things he doesn't. His gentle nature, his dry humor, his quiet voice--intelligence and poise and patience. See how the other catches him staring, finding amber eyes filled with stars and galaxies, an unexplored universe teeming with life, anxious to be discovered. See how young cheeks flush, how the stars flicker with discovery then are eclipsed by a soft veil of hair. Ahh, but the quiet boy is reaching out, touching the flushed cheek, turning the eyes back to his and reigniting the stars with his attention. And now he's leaning down, a little hesitant as he glances into starlit eyes--burning like the sun--so close he can feel warm, shuddering breath against his parted lips. They regard each other for a moment with caution, until they're both sure they know what they're doing, and both sets of eyes close as both pairs of lips meet. A first kiss that forms new galaxies, new worlds, new lives--a dark, forbidden universe exploding all around them.    


______________________________

_time is never time at all_    
 _you can never ever leave_  
 _without leaving a piece of youth_  
 _and our lives are forever changed_  
 _we will never be the same_  
  _the more you change the less you feel_  
\--"Tonight Tonight," Smashing Pumpkins


End file.
